La historia jamás contada de Naruto
by MiniYo95
Summary: Serie de One-Shots de distinta longitud y sin relación entre ellos en los que se narrarán historias de diversa temática. Habrá de todo, así que disfruten.
1. Mi soledad

Muy buenas a todos, aquí **MiniYo95** con una serie de One-Shots, la mayoría sin relación entre ellos que versarán sobre las parejas canónicas, amistades y situaciones inverosímiles. Habrá de todo y para todos. No prometo actualizar pronto, ni que dure mucho o poco, ni que la longitud será de X palabras, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que tendrá, indudablemente, mi sello personal.

Espero que disfruten leyendo cada uno de los fics como yo disfruto (y, por qué no decirlo, en parte sufro) cuando los creo. Y, como siempre, cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

 _Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes o historia me pertenecen._

* * *

 **MI SOLEDAD**

Era un día soleado y despejado en la Villa de la Hoja, y muchos disfrutaban de él dando un agradable paseo. Pero una persona no podía disfrutar del día, ni más ni menos que el Séptimo, Naruto Uzumaki, que trabajaba de forma incansable enterrado en una montaña de papeles. Uno de sus consejeros decía que se esforzaba demasiado, y que era un fastidio verle así. No muchos sabían el motivo por el cual se esforzaba tanto, la mayoría creía que era por demostrar que podía ser un gran Hokage.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó cierto moreno.

\- Adelante.

En medio de la montaña de papeles, se veía a un Naruto cansado, con ojeras y barba de tres días. Estaba agotado, física y mentalmente. A Shikamaru le daba pena su amigo, pues él sabía, mejor que nadie, lo que pasaba por su cabeza… y por su corazón.

\- Naruto, no puedes seguir así – dijo Shikamaru -. Tanto trabajo te está afectando seriamente, deberías descansar.

Naruto sabía que Shikamaru lo decía por su bien, porque se preocupaba por él y lo pasaba mal viéndolo de esa forma. Por eso quiso ser educado con su consejero y amigo.

\- Gracias, pero no puedo, Shikamaru. Tengo que terminar este papeleo antes del fin de semana, es muy importante. – dijo Naruto, demostrando un gran sentido de la responsabilidad.

\- A los ancianos les puedes engañar diciendo eso, pero tus amigos sabemos que ese no es el motivo real por el que te esfuerzas tanto. -dijo Shikamaru, asustando al Hokage.

Naruto se asustó ante lo que pudiera decir. Era difícil que las personas más cercanas a él no supieran los motivos de su exagerada obsesión por el trabajo, pero por nada del mundo quería que los rumores se extendieran por la villa.

\- Ni se te ocurra decir nada, Shikamaru.

\- Aún te lamentas, ¿no? – preguntó el líder del clan Nara

\- Vamos, pedazo de imbécil. – dijo una figura que todos conocían - Supéralo ya, no es para tanto, ya hace mucho tiempo de eso.

\- Sasuke, eso lo dices porque tú eres feliz con Sakura, a tu extraña forma. -dijo Naruto, intentando consolarse a sí mismo.

\- Tú podrías haberlo sido, pero tu estupidez te hizo perderla. -dijo con un tono mordaz Sasuke.

\- Shikamaru, te dejo con todo el papeleo. -dijo Naruto, entristecido por las palabras de Sasuke. – Voy a dar un paseo, necesito despejarme.

\- Ay… Menudo rollo. No sé para qué dices nada, Uchiha.

Naruto salió por la puerta, sin la capa, buscando despejarse. En realidad su paseo no tenía destino final, simplemente iba a donde le llevaran sus pies, y es que las palabras de Sasuke le habían afectado bastante, aunque nunca lo reconocería, pero tenía la sensación de que para los suyos era tan fácil de leer como un libro abierto. Cada vez que le veían, le saludaban con respeto, aunque también oía ciertos cuchicheos. Cuando se sentó en un banco, pudo oír claramente una conversación.

\- No entiendo cómo alguien tan fuerte, tan influyente y tan atractivo sigue soltero. – dijo una civil.

\- Bueno, cuentan las malas lenguas que se autoimpuso ese castigo por no darse cuenta antes de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Otros dicen que la chica de la que estuvo enamorado siempre comenzó a salir con otro cansada de esperar por él. No sé que habrá de cierto. - dijo una kunoichi de la villa.

\- Oh… Sea cual sea el motivo, es una lástima. Se le ve muy demacrado. - contestó la civil.

\- Sí… Muchas esperarían por él eternamente. Me pregunto quién será la que le ha dejado así.

Naruto oyó la conversación y siguió andando su ritmo. Le parecía increíble que la gente conociera la realidad, aunque fuese vagamente, porque él había intentado llevarlo en secreto.

\- Necesito a alguien con el que hablar de este tema, porque me está matando por dentro. ¿Y si voy a hablar con Sakura? Creo que no es una mala idea.

Se dirigió a la casa del matrimonio Uchiha-Haruno. Aunque hacía tiempo que no la veía, principalmente por asuntos laborales, él seguía considerándola su amiga, y esperaba que ella también siguiera considerándolo su amigo y que quisiera hablar con él, por lo que llamó a la puerta y la pelirrosa le abrió.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero si es el Séptimo. Cuánto tiempo… Naruto.

\- Sakura, siento no haber hablado contigo más a menudo, pero ya sabes lo ocupado que me mantiene el trabajo. - dijo Naruto, con un gesto de tristeza que ya se había convertido en habitual.

\- No te preocupes, no lo decía con mala intención. - dijo Sakura sonriendo. – Pasa.

En otros tiempos, esa amabilidad le hubiera hecho ir detrás de ella como su perrito faldero. Pero ahora no tenía ganas de nada, sólo quería desahogarse y hablar. Entró a la casa, se sentó y tomó un café.

\- ¿Y cómo te va?

La pregunta era retórica, porque se notaba a kilómetros que no estaba bien. Había perdido su carácter explosivo y su actitud positiva, y se notaba.

\- Se me nota que no estoy bien. - dijo Naruto, algo deprimido.

\- Conozco la historia. Te estás matando poco a poco, Naruto, y a nadie le gusta ver a su héroe así. A mí no me gusta ver a mi amigo así. - dijo Sakura, haciendo especial énfasis en la última frase.

\- Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en el tiempo que perdí detrás de ti y buscando a Sasuke. – comentó él, sumiéndose cada vez más en su espiral descendente - No te ofendas, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que fui en su momento en no fijarme en ella, más cuando me dijo directamente en la batalla con Pain que me amaba.

\- Todos cometemos errores, algunos los pagamos y otros no. – dijo Sakura, con tono apesadumbrado. - Por desgracia, tu precio a pagar es ese: haber amado y haber perdido.

\- Por eso intento esconderme en el trabajo, para evitar pensar que soy responsable de mi propia desgracia. Oye, Sakura, por lo que sé, tú sigues hablando con ella. ¿Tú sabes cómo está?

\- Bueno… - reflexionó Sakura. - Hasta donde yo sé, ella está muy feliz con Kiba. De hecho… Me comentó que pensaban en comprometerse.

\- ¿Comprometerse? -dijo Naruto, con un claro gesto de tristeza, al borde del llanto.

Esas palabras destrozaron a Naruto. Hinata, SU HINATA, iba a ser la Hinata de otro. Esa imagen de ella acercándose al altar, dando el "sí quiero" a otro y besando a otro que no fuera él era demasiado dura para su corazón. No soportaba pensar que nunca más volvería a él. Tenía que intentar algo, sería su último movimiento, y pasara lo que pasara, todo acabaría ahí.

\- Sí. Lo siento mucho, Naruto. – dijo Sakura mientras le acariciaba el hombro para darle apoyo.

\- Tengo que hablar con ella. -dijo Naruto, triste pero convencido. - Lo necesito.

\- Naruto… -dijo Sakura, con tono de advertencia.

\- No, necesito oírlo de su boca, necesito saber que no se arrepiente de nada y que no cambiaría nada de su vida.. de nuestra vida.

\- Naruto… - insistió Sakura. - Ten mucho cuidado.

Después de hablar con Sakura, acabó más triste de lo que estaba, porque ahora sabía que ella era feliz sin él en su vida, o al menos sin él de la forma que le gustaría. Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero se daría un tiempo, porque aún no sabía cómo encarar la situación. Pero el destino, que es tan caprichoso, quiso que, mientras él deambulaba por la villa, atisbara saliendo de una tienda, la figura de esa chica que aún le hacía suspirar.

\- Hola, Hinata…

\- Bu-Buenos días, Na-Naruto.

No sabía qué era lo que tenía esa forma de decir su nombre, que siempre hacía que un cosquilleo recorriera todo su cuerpo. Simplemente, disfrutaba escuchándolo.

\- ¿Cómo estas? – dijo el Hokage

\- Muy bien, haciendo unas compras.

\- Hinata, ¿te apetece tomar algo? Hace tiempo que no charlamos. - preguntó Naruto, que esperaba con impaciencia la respuesta

\- Va-vale. – dijo Hinata, ligeramente sonrojada.

Los dos fueron a Amaguriama y pidieron té y dulces, y comenzaron a hablar. A pesar de los sucesos ocurridos en el pasado, aún se notaba la química que tenían ambos. Hablaron de todo: del trabajo, de su pasado, de las misiones que vivieron juntos, de lo dura que había sido la guerra… Hasta que Naruto sacó un tema pendiente y casi prohibido que tenían ambos.

\- Sakura me dijo que pensabas en comprometerte con Kiba…

\- Sí. Soy feliz con él y creo que es lo mejor para ambos. Le quiero y es la decisión correcta. -dijo Hinata, sin seguridad en su voz, cosa que Naruto notó.

\- Oye, Hinata. – dijo Naruto, con tono melancólico, jugando sus últimas cartas – Sé que no tengo derecho a reclamar nada ni a exigir nada, pero… Quiero que sepas que aún te quiero. No voy a sacar nada, porque sé que estás con Kiba, que lo quieres, pero… Necesitaba decírtelo.

\- Na-Naruto, eso tenías que haberlo dicho en otro momento en el pasado. - dijo Hinata, muy nerviosa ante la repentina confesión. – Ahora ya es tarde.

\- Lo sé, Hinata. Me arrepiento cada día de no haberme dado cuenta de mis sentimientos antes. Y aunque yo supiera de los que tú tenías hacia mí, no… -dijo Naruto, algo triste, arrepentido y con lágrimas. - No quise intentar nada porque… No quería hacerte daño si al final no… Aunque era una estupidez, porque creo que ya sentía algo por ti. A veces deseo que las cosas se hubieran desarrollado de diferente forma.

Hinata se heló ante lo que acababa de decir Naruto. No iba a negar que a ella también le hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran ocurrido de diferente forma, pero eso era algo que no podría decirle, porque consideraba que sería darle falsas esperanzas.

\- Naruto, nuestro tiempo ya pasó. Debemos seguir adelante.

\- Hinata, ¿no te gustaría que las cosas se hubieran desarrollado de forma diferente para nosotros? Cuando me di cuenta, salí corriendo a declararme, pero te vi paseando tan feliz con Kiba y eso me destrozó.

\- No puedo contestar a eso, Naruto. – dijo Hinata, triste. – Nuestro tiempo ya pasó.

\- No te voy a presionar, Hinata, pero es una palabra con dos letras, no es tan complicado. Es sí o no.

\- Creo que tengo que irme. Ha sido un placer el volver a hablar contigo – dijo Hinata, sonrojada y extremadamente nerviosa.

\- No te vayas, por favor. Siento… -dijo Naruto, agarrando el brazo de Hinata y suspirando antes de continuar.- Siento haberte preguntado.

\- Sí. – dijo Hinata, con una vocecilla aguda y casi imperceptible.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Naruto, esperando que dijera lo que creía que había dicho.

\- Sí, me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. – dijo Hinata mientras dejaba escapar unas lágrimas. – Pero ya es tarde para nosotros.

Tras decir esto, Hinata le dio un tierno y cálido beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

\- No te vayas Hinata. ¡Yo te quiero! No me abandones…

\- ¡HINATA! – gritó Naruto.

\- Amor, ¿qué te pasa?

Naruto, aún asustado, miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba como debía ser. Una casa en las afueras, él durmiendo en su cama… Y ella a su lado.

\- Tuve una pesadilla horrible. Soñé que tú no estabas a mi lado, que estabas con otro y yo seguía enamorado de ti. Sufría mucho en el sueño.

\- Oh, pobre Naruto… -dijo Hinata, que estaba acariciando la cabeza de Naruto y jugando con su pelo, intentando consolarlo. – Tranquilo, que no te dejaré tan fácilmente.

\- Y yo no quiero que me dejes. Siento haberte hecho sufrir tanto en el pasado, si pudiera cambiarlo, créeme que lo haría. - dijo Naruto, entristecido.

Hinata le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él desde que estaban en la academia, y cuando lo supo, se sintió fatal, porque había entendido de lo que había sufrido ella por estar enamorado de Sakura.

\- No importa, lo que importa es el presente, y en el presente camino a tu lado y soy feliz contigo, cariño. - dijo Hinata, sonriendo levemente.

Naruto acostó su cabeza sobre Hinata y se tranquilizó. Esa mujer, SU MUJER, siempre sabía qué hacer y qué decir para calmarlo. No podía vivir sin ella, lo sabía y no quería experimentar el no tenerla, y aunque tal vez no le dedicaba todo el tiempo que ella necesitaba o merecía debido a su labor como Hokage, intentaba que cada momento, cada instante que pasaba con ella, fuese único, eterno y muy divertido. Ella no se merecía menos.

\- Tu pecho es muy cómodo y suave, Hinata. Debería pedir una almohada con esta forma y este tamaño para las noches que paso en la oficina… - bromeó Naruto.

\- To-tonto. Siempre sabes que decir para avergonzarme. – dijo Hinata, con su cara absolutamente enrojecida ante la ocurrencia de su marido.

\- Pero sabes… Hay algo que esa almohada no tendrá nunca, y que me resulta tan cómodo y reconfortante.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó Hinata.

\- Tu calidez, tu simpatía y tu corazón. – contestó Naruto.- Te quiero, Hinata.

\- Yo también te quiero, Naruto-kun.

Se dieron un beso y ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, sonriendo. Naruto y Hinata eran tal para cual. El hilo rojo del destino, en forma de bufanda, se encargó de unirlos para siempre, y ese hilo ahora es más fuerte que antes, pero menos que mañana, y ambos lo sabían.


	2. Conferencia

Muy buenas, aquí MiniYo95 con un nuevo capítulo de esta serie. Antes, contestaré los reviews del OS anterior.

 **PetronilaChan** : me alegra que te haya gustado el primer OS, y sobre todo que enfatices en la parte de los sentimientos de ambos, porque es, quizá, la parte que más me cuesta escribir. A mí también me encanta el NaruHina, y será la pareja principal sobre la que publicaré historias, pero no la única. En esta historia, de hecho, intentaré publicar sobre más parejas. Espero que sigas leyendo historias, porque merece la pena.

Sin más dilación, les dejo con este one-shot.

* * *

 **CONFERENCIA**

Se acercaba el aniversario de la muerte de Jiraiya, y ya se había vuelto una costumbre que todos aprovecharan ese día para mostrarle sus respetos. Se acercaban al monumento que su último alumno había creado para honrar su memoria, depositaban una flor y se marchaban. Naruto nunca pensó que el ermitaño pervertido fuese tan querido, porque la gente de la Villa iba y venía constantemente, así que decidió esperar al final del día para hablar con Jiraiya, ya que necesitaba tiempo e intimidad para hablar con su maestro.

Al llegar la noche, Naruto terminó el trabajo de esa jornada y se acercó al monolito en homenaje a Jiraiya. Cuando llegó, se sentó en frente del monumento, sacó una botella de sake y se sirvió un trago. Las palabras no le salían, él no era alguien especialmente sensible, pero si había algo que le había afectado sobremanera, sin duda fue la muerte de su maestro. Se aclaró la garganta y, cuando supo qué iba a decir, comenzó a hablar.

\- Hola, Jiraiya. Siento no haber venido más a menudo, pero dicen que más vale tarde que nunca. - dijo Naruto, en voz baja y algo emocionado. - Todo lo que tú querías se ha cumplido. El mundo está en paz y el esfuerzo de todas las naciones se ha mantenido en el tiempo, favoreciendo que todavía exista la alianza y que todos trabajemos juntos. En cuanto a mí…

Naruto dejó de hablar, y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, para él no era fácil hablar con su maestro, más sabiendo que nunca iba a recibir ninguna respuesta. Tomó aire y se dispuso a continuar.

\- En cuanto a mí, ahora tengo más responsabilidad. ¿Sabes que ahora soy el Hokage? Por fin he cumplido mi sueño aunque todo lo que hemos pasado hasta llegar aquí ha sido muy difícil, vivimos una guerra muy dura, perdimos a camaradas muy fuertes, amigos muy queridos y familiares, casi perdemos la guerra, pero entonces Sasuke apareció y nos ayudó. Luego peleamos hasta el límite, y finalmente cumplí la promesa de traer de vuelta a Sasuke.

Naruto dejó de hablar y bebió un trago, miles de recuerdos se agolpaban en su memoria y no sabía cómo expresarlos todos. Cuando se notó preparado, continuó con la charla

\- Tras eso, tuve una misión muy dura, en la que tuve que ir a la Luna, a rescatar a Hanabi. Tú decías que yo estaba en la Luna, pues esta vez lo estuve de verdad. - dijo Naruto, riendo ante el recuerdo de las palabras de Jiraiya. - Allí fue cuando tomé en consideración a la chica que siempre estuvo ahí para mí, animándome, apoyándome, y al final me enamoré perdidamente de ella. Al final nos casamos y, bueno, formamos una familia. Estoy seguro que a mamá y papá les hubiera gustado conocer tanto a Hinata como a sus nietos… y a ti también.

La voz de Naruto tembló una vez más ante el recuerdo de sus padres, que dieron su vida por salvarle a él y a la villa. Eran héroes y eso es lo que quería ser él en el futuro: recordado con admiración como alguien importante.

\- Si estás con mamá, dile que me estoy cuidando, que mi mujer no me iba a dejar que no lo hiciera, que como de todo y…

Naruto no pudo soportar más las emociones que albergaba su corazón y se derrumbó en un mar de lágrimas. Echaba de menos a su maestro, a su padre y a su madre, aquellos que, en momentos clave, estuvieron con él y no dejaron que se perdiera en las tinieblas; cuando no tenía nada por lo que luchar el simple recuerdo de sus padres era suficiente para darle moral y fuerzas para luchar por lo que fuese. Encontró las palabras adecuadas y, mientras lloraba, siguió hablando.

\- Y que he cumplido con todo lo que me dijo. - continuó Naruto con la voz entrecortada. - He probado el sake, pero nunca abuso de él, porque ya lo hice el día de mi boda y no fue bien la cosa. Hubiera sido uno de los matrimonios más cortos en la historia de la villa, menos mal que Hinata me quiere y entendió que no era consciente de lo que hacía.

Naruto sonrió ante el recuerdo de la boda, o lo poco que recordaba de la celebración, había bebido de más y, según Hinata, había hecho cosas indecentes, pero ella, tan comprensiva como había sido siempre, había perdonado a su esposo y decidió pasar página, no sin antes oír de boca de su marido que solo iba a beber en ocasiones especiales y muy puntuales, ya que no toleraba bien el alcohol.

\- También le puedes decir que la bufanda que hizo me encanta, pero que prefiero usar la que me hizo Hinata. Dile que me he convertido en alguien fuerte al que todos respetan, que no tengo problema con el dinero. Que he encontrado a una mujer que igual no es como ella, pero que me hace tremendamente feliz. A papá le puedes decir que la Villa está creciendo cada vez más, que su sacrificio no fue en vano, que es considerado un héroe y que todo sigue su curso.

El simple hecho de recordar los momentos que había tenido con sus padres fue suficiente para que Naruto volviera a derrumbarse una vez más, pero ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, así que se levantó del suelo, se limpió un poco la tierra de su traje y comenzó a despedirse.

\- Bueno, ermitaño pervertido, creo que ya he comentado lo más importante que me ha pasado últimamente. - dijo Naruto, con algo de tristeza por tener que despedirse. - Ojalá estuvieras aquí, seguro que me ayudarías en mi labor como Hokage. Prometo que vendré cada año a visitar el monumento que yo mismo erigí en tu honor y que te comentaré lo más destacado que me haya pasado durante el año. Ahora tengo que volver a casa, prometí a Hinata y a los niños que iría a cenar con ellos. No te olvido, maestro… No os olvido, papá, mamá… Hasta la próxima.

Tras decir esto, Naruto se marchó a su casa sin tener constancia de que, en el más allá, tres personas observaban a aquel rubio abrir su corazón, y se emocionaron mucho viéndolo así, no en vano, ese rubio era una de las personas más importantes para ellos.

\- Sí que cuidaste bien de él, Jiraiya…

\- Claro que lo hice, Kushina. - asintió Jiraiya muy convencido de lo que había hecho entrenando a Naruto. - Después de todo, no iba a permitir que mi ahijado fuese por el camino del mal, ¿no?

\- Es curioso, cada vez que lo veo… Me veo reflejado en él.

\- Físicamente es como tú, Minato, pero su actitud es idéntica a la de Kushina.

\- Nuestro Naruto se ha hecho todo un hombre… ¿No es así, querido? - dijo Kushina, emocionada tras la escena que había visto.

\- Sí, se ha convertido en un gran hombre y en un gran ninja. - dijo Minato con mucho orgullo. - Y todo gracias a ti, maestro.

Jiraiya sonrió ante el halago de su otro alumno y el padre de ese rubio, orgulloso de todo lo que había conseguido desde su marcha. Esa charla había sido muy positiva para ambos.


	3. ¿Piensas en el pasado?

Hola, aquí **MiniYo95** con otro One-Shot de esta serie. Llevaba escrito una semana pero se me había olvidado subirlo. Yo y mi memoria privilegiada...

Creo que ya tocaba subir algo de esta serie, ya que, como dije en el primer capítulo de "Segunda Oportunidad", intentaría compaginar una con la otra.

Espero que guste, y sin más dilación, les dejo con la historia.

* * *

Sentado en su oficina, trabajaba sin descanso el Séptimo Hokage, aquel que era admirado y respetado por haber sido el héroe de una guerra que pudo haber sido el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocían, su nombre era conocido en todos los países del mundo. Aunque Naruto consideraba que el mérito no era solo suyo, sino de tantas personas que lucharon de forma valiente, sin importar lo que les pasara, con la esperanza de ver un mundo mejor; de tantas personas que cayeron en batalla, personas que tenían sueños, y que lo perdieron todo, pero que, a la vez, se sintieron orgullosas de dar la vida por aquellos que más querían, gente como Neji, Shikaku, Inoichi o Choza; de aquellos que fueron revividos y que lucharon a su lado o que hicieron lo posible para ser derrotados, los cuatro Hokages, Itachi o los antiguos Kages, aunque fuesen invocados con otro fin, también fueron importantes para poner fin a aquel sinsentido llamado Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

Pero, sobre todo, había alguien que había sido de gran ayuda en la guerra, y en muchas fases de su vida. Aquel compañero que le había legado su padre y que se convirtió en su mejor aliado y en una parte importante de él: Kurama. Sentía que, en parte, gracias a él era lo que era hoy en día, y eso que al principio su relación no era la mejor, pero él cumplió con lo que una vez le dijo, le ayudó a liberarse de una parte de su odio.

Kurama sabía que Naruto no era como los demás, Naruto nunca lo utilizó contra su voluntad, siempre intentó entenderlo y ayudarle, y como recompensa, Kurama le permitió usar su poder para ayudar al mundo. Era lo mejor que la bestia con cola podía darle a Naruto.

Kurama sintió la necesidad de hablar con Naruto, estar sellado dentro de alguien no era algo muy divertido, y uno de los pocos entretenimientos que tenía era hablar con su jinchuriki y molestarlo un poco.

\- Oye, mocoso. – dijo Kurama.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Hace mucho que no hablamos. – preguntó Naruto, extrañado de que Kurama quisiera hablar con él.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar en todo lo que has vivido? – preguntó el zorro – Bueno, aunque tú no estás acostumbrado a pensar demasiado.

\- ¿Cómo que no? – replicó Naruto, indignado y olvidando la primera pregunta de Kurama. - ¿Eres tú quien tiene que llevar la villa? No, ¿verdad? Entonces no digas que no estoy acostumbrado a pensar. Este trabajo es sumamente exigente, esperaba otra cosa.

Las carcajadas de Kurama hubieran sido audibles en todo el mundo si estuviera fuera del cuerpo de Naruto, cosa que enfadó al Hokage.

\- Ese ha sido un buen chiste, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que ser Hokage fuese fácil? – dijo Kurama, con bastante sorna - Tienes a tus espaldas la responsabilidad de llevar una de las grandes villas del mundo ninja, es normal que tengas una gran cantidad de papeleo.

\- Ya, pero no puedo ni ver a mi familia. – dijo Naruto, sumido en una profunda tristeza. – Es muy difícil estar así, no puedo ver a mi familia, no puedo estar junto a mis hijos y mi mujer, me estoy perdiendo el crecimiento de mis hijos

\- Porque no quieres. ¿O no recuerdas que puedes usar el jutsu de clones de sombra para poder ir a tu casa y dejar un clon aquí? – dijo Kurama, - Sabes que lo que viva tu clon lo recordarás cuando el clon desaparezca.

Naruto miró a Kurama como si hubiera dado la solución al problema, no se le había ocurrido el emplear esa técnica con ese fin. Kurama se dio cuenta de que Naruto ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad y decidió seguir molestándolo un poco más.

\- No me puedo creer que seas tan tonto como para haber olvidado eso. Contigo como Hokage, la villa está condenada a la desaparición.

\- ¡Cállate! Al menos ahora convivimos en paz.

\- Ya, como que eso le importa mucho a tu familia. Hace mucho que no pasas un buen rato con esa mujer de ojos blancos y generosa anatomía. – dijo Kurama, con la intención de hacer enfadar a Naruto, cosa que consiguió.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra hablar así de Hinata! – dijo Naruto, exasperado por lo que decía el zorro sobre su mujer.

\- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? – dijo Kurama, como si fuese evidente lo que decía, intentando molestar cada vez más a Naruto. - He estado sellado dentro de dos mujeres y te aseguro que no me importaría nada estar dentro de ella…

\- Como sigas así, activo el sello y no lo vuelvo a abrir. – dijo Naruto, que estaba alcanzando niveles de ira que nunca había experimentado.

\- Aún recuerdo la noche en la que hicisteis al enano… Cómo botaba sobre ti, cómo gritaba tu nombre, cómo su cuerpo se retorcía, cómo gemía de placer… _"¡Oh, sí, Naruto, dame más!" –_ dijo Kurama, intentando imitar la voz de Hinata. _\- "¡Lo quiero todo de ti! ¡Sí, sigue así! ¡Dios, cómo me gusta esto! ¡Estás llegando hasta el fondo! ¡Eres enorme! ¡Dios, sigue, sigue, más, más! ¡Lléname de tu esencia!"_ Dios, esa mujer es tan sensual y erótica que podría tener a quien quisiera.

\- A tomar por culo. Estoy harto ya. – dijo Naruto, rabioso.

Tras esto, Naruto cerró el sello que él mismo había configurado entrenando con Bee durante la guerra. No consentiría que nadie hablara así de nadie de su familia, pero había algo en lo que estaba de acuerdo con Kurama.

\- Kurama tiene razón. Mandaré un clon con mi familia.

\- Joder, afloja este maldito sello. Además, eso no es lo que yo te dije. – dijo Kurama, sorprendiendo a Naruto. - ¿En serio eres tan idiota que mandarás a tu casa al clon y no irás tú?

\- Se supone que estás sellado, ¿cómo puedes hablar conmigo? – preguntó Naruto, muy extrañado.

\- No me extraña que el Uchiha te llame idiota. Paso de explicártelo, me voy a dormir.

\- Eres odioso. – gritó Naruto, sin obtener respuesta.

Naruto volvió en sí, sabiendo que Kurama le dejaría en paz por el momento. Recordó la pregunta que le había hecho el zorro y, tras mucho pensar, dio una respuesta.

\- Sí, no dejo de pensar en lo que ha pasado en nuestras vidas, Kurama. Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado y por no devorar mi cuerpo. – dijo Naruto, abriendo el sello.

Naruto se sentó en la silla, se tomó un descanso, observó la villa, vio cuantísimo había crecido en los últimos años, y se fue a dar un pequeño paseo, como hacía antaño.


	4. Quedada de hombres

Hola, he vuelto con un capítulo más de esta serie de one-shots, sin relación entre ellos.

Espero que esta historia guste, dejen un review para conocer su opinión, cualquier comentario emitido con respeto será aceptado.

* * *

 **QUEDADA DE HOMBRES**

Anochecía en Konoha y Naruto se preparaba para salir, había quedado con los chicos de los 12 de Konoha para tomar algo y recordar viejos tiempos, como hacían de vez en cuando. Costaba creer que unos chicos tan jóvenes ya hubieran pasado por tanto: la deserción de uno de los ninjas de su generación, la incansable batalla para recuperarlo, la lucha contra Akatsuki, una cruenta guerra en la que perdieron amigos y familia y, aunque esto sólo lo conocían unos pocos, la lucha contra Kaguya y el combate final. Pero lo habían vivido, todos ellos eran considerados ninjas de élite y respetados por ello, sobre todo un ninja que durante su infancia había sido un apestado, maltratado, despreciado sin saber el motivo. Curiosamente, ese motivo ahora era también el motivo por el que era venerado, ahora que Kurama no suponía ningún peligro más que para sí mismo por las continuas impertinencias que soltaba.

Todos ellos habían crecido y madurado, sobre todo Naruto: de ser un chico impertinente, maleducado, débil y sin prácticamente nadie a quien poder llamar familia, pasó a ser un héroe venerado, poderoso y con alguien a quien podía llamar familia. Las cosas se sucedieron rápidamente, pero cuando vio su larga cabellera azul y sus ojos tan particulares que estaban llenos de emociones y del sentimiento más puro, mientras ambos volvían de la luna, flotando sobre la superficie del planeta y siendo iluminados por la luz lunar, supo que quería vivir con ella el resto de su vida, sin importar las dificultades que pasaran.

\- Hinata, voy a salir a tomar algo con los chicos. – dijo Naruto, que ya estaba vestido con su uniforme habitual: chaqueta negra, con un brazalete en el que llevaba el emblema del clan Uzumaki, un pantalón naranja y la bufanda roja que su esposa había tejido para él.

\- Vale, diviértete, cariño. – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras se acercaba a su esposo y le besó.

Se había vuelto una costumbre que Hinata le regalara a Naruto uno de esos besos tan cálidos, tímidos y repletos de sentimiento si el rubio iba a salir; o bien que Naruto le diera a Hinata un beso de forma feroz, necesitada y arrebatada, pero también lleno de pasión y de sentimiento. Era habitual que manifestaran su cariño en privado, en público siempre se mostraban un poco más tímidos, no solían pasar de agarrarse la mano y de que Naruto la acercara a su cuerpo.

Naruto salió de la casa y se dirigió a Yakiniku Q, donde había quedado con los chicos, para beber cerveza y comer, como hacían a menudo. Allí ya estaban Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Lee, Shino y Choji, cada uno con una jarra de cerveza, excepto Lee, que tomaba un simple refresco porque, según palabras textuales que Gai pronunció en el pasado "no querrían despertar a la bestia verde de Konoha", hablando de todo un poco, hasta que llegó Naruto.

\- Llegas tarde, para no variar. – dijo Kiba. – Espero que no llegues tarde a tu futura ceremonia de presentación como Hokage. Si no, siempre estaré yo para ser el Séptimo…

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Pero no habíamos quedado a las 9? – preguntó Naruto, sumamente extrañado.

Todos estaban exasperados, nadie podía creer que Naruto fuese tan despistado a estas alturas de la vida, y menos que él fuese el principal candidato a ser el próximo Hokage. Por el bien de la villa, esperaban que Kakashi durara muchos años en el cargo, y no porque no creyeran ni tuvieran fe en su amigo, sino porque no sabían si estaba preparado para un cargo de tanta responsabilidad, a pesar de que siempre había sido el sueño de Naruto el conseguir ese cargo.

Siguieron bebiendo y comiendo sin control, era cierto que no iban a tener problemas para pagar, después de todo, eran ninjas de élite, salvo Naruto, que aunque era el candidato principal a ser el Séptimo Hokage, todavía era un genin.

Shikamaru reflexionaba sobre todo lo acontecido en su vida desde que se graduó en la academia. Choji se dio cuenta al instante de que su amigo y compañero estaba algo ido.

\- Shikamaru, ¿te pasa algo? Estás como ido. – dijo Choji, preocupa por su compañero.

\- Simplemente estaba pensando.

\- ¿En qué? – dijo Lee.

\- ¿Os dais cuenta de todo lo que hemos pasado hasta llegar aquí? – preguntó Shikamaru, iniciando la charla - Parece que fue ayer cuando nos graduamos, y ahora somos todos líderes de nuestros clanes, y en el caso de Naruto, un candidato a ser el próximo Hokage. Además, todos tenemos una familia a la que cuidar.

Las palabras de Shikamaru hicieron pensar a todos los allí presentes. Era cierto: todos habían adquirido nuevas responsabilidades ahora que el mundo estaba en paz, seguían haciendo misiones, pero no eran tan peligrosas como las que hacían antaño. Pero lo que más había cambiado era su personalidad. Todos conservaban parte de su esencia de niños, pero era innegable que ahora eran más maduros, no sólo físicamente, ya estaban en la veintena; sobre todo mentalmente.

\- Sí, y casi todos estamos con mujeres adorables… - dijo Naruto.

\- Bueno… Aquí el que se llevó el premio gordo fuiste tú. – dijo Kiba, refiriéndose a su ex-compañera de equipo. – Te llevaste a la chica más simpática, más amable y, sobre todo, la más guapa… junto con Tamaki.

\- Kiba tiene razón. – dijo Shino, que hasta ese momento no había dicho ni una palabra. – Con ella te has ganado una persona muy buena. Cuídala, Naruto.

Naruto asintió ante las palabras de Shino y Kiba. Sabía el aprecio que le tenían Kiba y Shino a Hinata, y que si le hacía algo malo, no habría suficiente mundo para esconderse de ellos. Aunque tampoco intentaría hacerle daño.

\- A mí me gusta más Ino. – dijo Sai, con su habitual sonrisa, que nadie podía identificar si era auténtica o falsa. – Sus curvas están mejor definidas y su color de ojos contrasta perfectamente con su pelo. Su carácter, a pesar de ser fuerte, no deja de ser extrañamente confortable.

\- Lo extraño sería que te gustara más mi mujer que la tuya. – dijo Naruto, en tono de broma, al que todos los presentes rieron.

\- Ino es muy buena chica, y no nos engañemos, es tremendamente sexy. – DIJO Choji. Todos estaban de acuerdo, menos Naruto.

\- Choji, puede que Hinata no luzca tanto porque es más recatada vistiendo, pero te aseguro que está tan buena o más que Ino.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Más que Ino? – preguntó Sai, notablemente sorprendido por las palabras de Naruto.

\- Tal cual. – dijo Naruto, absolutamente seguro de lo que decía. – Y lo digo sin conocer a Ino, pero jamás pensé que Hinata, debajo de toda esa ropa, escondiera un cuerpazo como el que tiene. Aunque no es eso lo que me atrajo de ella. Lo que más atrae es su personalidad.

\- Querrás decir su "pechonalidad". – dijo Sai, haciendo unas comillas con las manos en la última palabra, a lo que rieron todos los presentes.

\- ¡Hablo en serio! Aunque esa parte de su cuerpo es espectacular… - dijo Naruto, que se desvió del tema inicial. – No, su personalidad. Detrás de toda esa timidez, se esconde una mujer fuerte, decidida, sincera, amable, que se preocupa por todos y verdaderamente encantadora.

\- Tú que la ves con buenos ojos… - dijo Shikamaru, con tono de hastío. - Seguro que es un fastidio tener que aguantarla, como a todas.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, hasta ese momento, todo había sido fácil, y si había un problema, lo resolvían como adultos, hablando. Ayudaba el carácter tranquilo de Hinata, no se imaginaba tener una discusión con Sakura, Ino o Temari, mujeres con muchísimo más carácter y más tozudas. Con Hinata sabía cuándo tenía que ceder, no le hacía falta enfadarse y gritar para defender su opinión… Aunque si tenía que hacerlo, lo hacía.

\- No te va bien con Temari, ¿me equivoco? – dijo Naruto, entendiendo la actitud de Shikamaru.

\- No es que no vaya bien, pero… - dijo Shikamaru, que hizo una pausa para pensar cómo expresar su situación. - Ahora entiendo a mi padre y por qué temía a mi madre. Yo la temía como madre, pero a Temari la temo más aún. La verdad es que es un verdadero fastidio…

\- Parece que los hombres del clan Nara están condenados a ser unos gobernados… - dijo Choji.

\- ¿Y a ti que tal te va con Karui? – preguntó el líder del clan Nara.

\- Bueno… Digamos que aún tiene que acostumbrarse a mis hábitos alimentarios.

\- Vamos, que le vacías la nevera cada vez que te da la gana. – dijo

\- ¿Tengo la culpa de tener dos estómagos?

\- ¡Con todo lo que comes, deberías tener ambos llenos! – dijo Shikamaru, ligeramente exasperado ante la actitud de Choji.

Todos rieron y siguieron bebiendo y comiendo, recordando anécdotas del pasado.

Llegó un momento en el que todos dejaron de estar en pleno uso de sus condiciones físicas y mentales debido a la ingente cantidad de alcohol que habían ingerido. Sin duda, el que peor estaba era Naruto, sus amigos insistieron en acompañarle a casa, pero él insistió en ir solo, diciendo que sabría llegar, que Hinata le esperaría. Se despidió de sus amigos, dejándolos con la duda de si podría llegar a su casa.

Hinata estaba despierta, sabía que, en ocasiones, cuando Naruto salía, podía volver muy tarde, y nunca quería dormir en casa de alguno de sus amigos, así que se prometieron que cuando uno de los dos saliera, el otro esperaría despierto a que quien salió llegara. El timbre de la casa sonó, a lo que Hinata sonrió. Sabía quién era, se abrigó un poco y salió a abrir la puerta, frente a ella estaba su esposo, en un estado bastante perjudicado, casi no se podía mantener en pie.

\- Hola, ¡hip!, amor mío. – dijo Naruto, con una evidente borrachera, arrastrando las palabras.

\- Cielos…

\- Perdona que te moleste, ¡hip!

\- Naruto, sabes que el alcohol te sienta muy mal. Venga, que te ayudo… – dijo Hinata, poniéndose al lado de su esposo para que se apoyara en ella, ayudándole a caminar.

Naruto se aferró al hombro de Hinata, rozando sus pechos. Conforme fue avanzando con Hinata, su mano descendía cada vez más, agarrando ya con fuerza uno de sus senos, mientras su otra mano iba explorando la piel debajo de la ropa de Hinata.

\- Hinata, mi amor, te quiero. Te necesito. – Dijo Naruto, que seguía rozando la piel de Hinata. Para Hinata, ese roce era suficiente para hacerla arder, para desearlo.

Naruto ya había llegado hasta la ropa interior, metiendo su mano dentro y jugando un poco con su caverna, primero jugando con el clítoris, y luego introduciendo dos dedos, iniciando un vaivén con su muñeca en la ya húmeda cavidad de Hinata, que no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de sorpresa y varios gemidos de placer.

\- Vaya… ¡hip! Parece que estoy algo más animado. – dijo Naruto, al que se le notaba una erección en ciernes, sacando sus dedos de la cueva del amor de Hinata y observando detenidamente la humedad que había quedado impregnada en sus dedos. – Y por lo que veo, ¡hip!, tú también estás animada…

\- Na… Naruto… Aquí no… - dijo Hinata, oponiendo algo de resistencia, pero sintiéndose débil, sus piernas temblaban ante el placer que le había dado sólo con sus dedos y ante el deseo que embriagaba su cuerpo, lo quería, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba. – Estamos en la entrada, vamos a sentarnos en la cama y…

\- Si, ¡hip!, voy a la cama… ¡hip!, te aseguro que lo único que no haré contigo será sentarme, princesa… - dijo Naruto mientras se reía.

Esas palabras fueron la gasolina que prendió el fuego en Hinata, deseaba que la hiciera suya. Por desgracia para ambos, la batalla entre el alcohol y la libido de Naruto la estaba ganado el alcohol, y tras decir esto, Naruto se fue adormilando un poco. Hinata sabía que no iba a poder ir hasta la cama, así que se dirigieron al salón para hacer que Naruto se tumbara en el sofá. Se sentó y ayudó a su marido a tumbarse, quedando las piernas de Naruto fuera del sofá y la cabeza sobre las piernas de Hinata, que jugaba con el pelo de él, siempre le gustaba hacerlo, y a él le encantaba que lo hiciera. Naruto se quedó dormido, no sin antes dedicarle un involuntario piropo a su esposa.

\- Qué almohada más cómoda y qué bien huele…

Hinata se sonrojó y sonrió ante el comentario de Naruto, cuando pensaba que no podía quererlo más, siempre tenía un gesto con ella absolutamente encantador… Aunque estuviese borracho. Pensó en lo que le tendría que decir al día siguiente.

\- Se ha dormido… Ya le daremos mañana la noticia… hijo mío. – dijo Hinata, tocándose su vientre, sonriendo mientras Naruto dormía tranquilamente sobre sus piernas.


End file.
